Un amor que nunca paso de moda
by DraconFly Marian
Summary: Cuando Naruto y Sasuke tenian 5 años se conocieron y se enamoraron al ir creciendo el daño que causo en Sasuke la destruccion de su familia lo convirtio en un chico retreaido pero el destino les de una nueva oportunidad. SasuXNaru
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 -----------------------------

Era un dia normal en en la escuela, con un sol calido para ser un dia de invierno, tres peque os ni os jugaban al football en el patio de recreo, como todos habian hecho sus tareas la maestra los habia dejado salir a jugar toda la tarde. Sasuke, Kiba y Shikamaru estaban jugando pasndose la pelota unos a otros.

-Sasuke! la pelota va para ti!- Grito Kiba un chico energetico de 5 a os. La advertencia fue recibida demaciado tarde ya que para cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta la pelota paso por sobre su cabeza.

- Que problematico eres, ahora debes ir a buscarla- dijo Shikamaru el chico mas tranquilo y, por que no, tambien el mas vago, el peque o de pelo azulado antes mencionado corrio a buscar la pelota.

- Siguiendo mas o menos el camino que tomo la pelota... debe estar por aqui- el peque o buscaba entre las ramas hasta que vio la pelota que estaba sobre un arbol, resignado se subio hasta la rama donde se encontraba la pelota, pero no pudo alcanzarla y cuando la todo esta se callo inevitablemente en la cabeza de un ni o rubio que estaba sentado en el columpio ubicado en esa misma rama.

- Auch!- se quejo el peque o rubio. Sasuke bajo rapidamente del arbol.

- Estas bien? Lo siento no vi que estabas aqui...- Sasuke trato de disculparse, pero el ni o rubio solo hizo un gesto de "esta bien".

- No importa, igualmente nadie me ve- respondio el ni o bajando la cabeza.

- Hey... estas llorando?- pregunto Sasuke preocupado mirando al ni o rubio que tenia los ojos colorados de tanto llorar.

- No...- lo dijo en un suspiro, se le notaba cansado y bastante triste como si hiciera dias que lloraba.

- Por que lloras?-

- Es que no se... no se que hago mal... todos aqui me odian y yo... yo no les hice nada...- contesto el rubio llorando otra vez.

- Eso no es verdad... yo no te odio- Sasuke sonrio y el otro lo miro.

- De verdad?- Sasuke asintio- Entonces serias mi amigo?- pregunto el rubio dejando de llorar.

- Claro que si- Sasuke sonrio y lo ayudo a pararse- Quieres venir a jugar al football con nosotros?- Sasuke le extendio su mano.

- Esta bien, por cierto me llamo Naruto- El peque o tomo su mano.

- Yo soy Sasuke- ambos corrieron aun tomados de la mano a donde los demas los esperaban.

- Hasta que te decides a volver- comento Kiba, pero su expresion cambio al ver al acompa ante del peliazulado.

- Ya llegue, el es Naruto- comento Sasuke refiriendose al rubio- Bueno vamos a jugar!- Sasuke estaba a punto de correr hacia el arco pateando la pelota, cuando la voz de Kiba lo detuvo.

- No podemos jugar con el- dijo Kiba mirando a Naruto.

- Porque no?- Pregunto Sasuke molesto por la mirada de Kiba hacia Naruto.

- No lo se... pero mi papa dice que no debemos acercarnos a el- respondio el moreno pensativo.

- Eso no me parece una buena razon-

- Es verdad mi padre tambien dijo que ese chico era muy problematico y que no debia hacercarme a el- continuo Shikamaru.

- Esta bien... yo ya me voy- dijo Naruto tristemente, decidido a irse pero Sasuke no le solto la mano.

- No, si no me dan una buena razon para no jugar con el, para mi no vale, si ustedes no quieren jugar nos vamos- Sasuke se dio la vuelta aun con Naruto de la mano y ambos se fueron, Kiba y Shikamaru se quedaron algo pensativos.

Una vez que se alejaron Naruto miro a Sasuke- No tenias que hacer eso... yo... yo estoy acostumbrado a estar solo-

- No me parece justo que no quieran jugar contigo solo por que sus padres lo dicen y menos si no les dieron una razon, ademas somos amigos, no te abandonaria- Sasuke sonrio, y Naruto tambien, era la primera vez que alguien, ademas de Iruka-sensei, le sonreia estaba muy feliz.

-------------------------

Los dias pasaron y el lazo entre Sasuke y Naruto se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, eran los mejores amigos y siempre se defendian entre ellos. Un dia durante el almuerzo, los dos ni os se habian sentado bajo un gran arbol siempre hablaban y se reian mientras comian pero ese dia Naruto estaba muy pensativo y Sasuke se estaba preocupando.

- Naruto...- el mencionado lo miro en se al de estarlo escuchando- Te ocurre algo? Te ves muy pensativo-

- Este... yo... qui-quiero decirte algo...- contesto Naruto muy sonrojado.

- Hm?- Sasuke lo miro interrogante- dime...-

- Es que... yo...-

- Somos amigos, puedes decirme lo que sea- Sasuke intentaba alentarlo empujado por su curiosidad pero Naruto no daba se ales de querer continuar- Es algo malo?-

- No... no se... si te molestara... es que...- Parecia que Naruto estaba por decir algo pero sono el timbre del fin del almuerzo asi que se contubo- Te lo dire despues...- Sasuke asintio no muy conforme.

Paso todo el dia, y hasta algunas semanas, Naruto no habia hecho ninguna mencion respecto a lo acurrido, pero a Sasuke le seguia picando la curiosidad, no entendia por que el rubio le ocultaba algo que parecia tan importante Sera que no confia en mi?, y claro como toda pregunta sin contestar empezaron a surgir en la cabeza de Sasuke muchas incognitas que, claro, no lo llevaban a ninguna parte, solo mas curiosidad. Habia decidido que no obligaria a Naruto a decirle, pero tampoco soportaba la curiosidad y el rubio no decia nada.  
Pero las dudas pudieron mas que la amistad, asi que Sasuke decidio que obligaria a Naruto a decirle aunque se perdiera el resto del dia de clases, por eso cuando toco el primer receso se aseguro de llevarse a Naruto lejos de cualquiera que pudiera interrumpir, alegando que le dolia la cabeza y que queria estar lejos de ruido.

- Sabes algo Naruto?- El rubio lo miro esperando que continuara- Eh sido muy paciente contigo, hace casi un mes dijiste que querias decirme algo muy importante, y no te obligue a hacerlo porque pense que me lo dirias cuando estuvieras listo, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo y la curisidad me esta matando, he pensado tantas posibilidades como no te imaginas, y ninguna es positiva a pesar de que dijiste que no era malo no imagino como puede ser que decir algo que, segun tu no es malo, te puede tomar tanto tiempo, asi que doy la oportunidad de que me lo digas ahora- Sasuke miro a Naruto esperando algun tipo de respuesta la cual parecia no querer llegar.

- Es que yo... bue-bueno-

- Vamos Naruto, eres mi amigo O acaso yo no soy tu amigo?- Naruto asintio- Entonces dime-

- Yo... no-no puedo- Sasuke se exaspero, tomo a Naruto por los hombros tirandolo en el proceso y quedando sobre el- Me-me lastimas...-

- Dimelo de una vez!- Sasuke estaba molesto, si acaso no queria ser mas su amigo o algo asi que se lo dijera ahora.

- Yo... Tu-tu me gustas- respondio Naruto en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alta como para que Sasuke la escuchara. Sasuke estaba muy sorprendido- Yo... tenia miedo de que, si tu no sentias los mismo dejaramos de ser amigos, por-porque tu eres mi unico amigo-continuo el rubio comenzando a llorar. El peliazulado estaba sorprendido, pero a la vez feliz, por que internamente el sentia lo mismo, pero no queria que Naruto pensara que solo era su amigo por que le gustaba, asi que se habia resignado a que no serian mas que amigos, pero ahi estaba su oportunidad de decirle al rubio lo que sentia sin temor a ser rechazado. Lentemente se levanto aun mirando a Naruto con esa expresion de sorpresa- Lo siento no debi decir nada...- Naruto agacho la cabeza- Entiendo si no quieres ser mas mi amigo...- el rubio estaba a punto de pararse pero Sasuke lo detuvo, obligandolo a sentarse de nuevo.

- Deverias escuchar mas seguido- Sasuke sonrio y el rubio solo lo miro esperando que continuara, pero no lo hizo, el peliazulado acerco su rostro lentamente al del rubio, y le dio un peque o beso en la mejilla (N/A: Que esperaban? tienen 7 a os). Naruto sonrio ampliamente, finalmente el timbre del fin del receso sono interrumpiendo el momento, y ambos volvieron a calse tomados de la mano.

Pero el destino es cruel, el primer dia de novios tambien fue el ultimo, ya que cuando Sasuke llego de la escuela ese dia encontro que toda su familia habia muerto a manos de la unica persona que admiraba profundamente, su hermano mayor Itachi. Luego de este importante suceso, titulado por los diarios de la aldea como la masacre del clan Uchiha, Sasuke se volvio muy retraido y solitario, como si una parte de el hubiese muerto con su familia, nunca mas volvio a jugar, a divertirse, o a sonreir siquiera, estaba herido de una manera en que nadie podria ayudarlo. -----------------------------------

Cuando Sasuke y Naruto cumplieron 10 a os entraron a la academia, desde aquel dia no habian hablado mas que para pelearse, se volvieron rivales en todo, el cari o y la amistad habian quedado atras a pear de que Naruto habia intentado todo para que Sasuke no estuviera solo pero este no queria a nadie cerca. Quiza nadie podria ayudarlo o quizas solo hacia falta el esfuerzo de la persona correcta.

-  
Continuara....

Hasta aqui el primer capitulo espero que les guste y que dejen reviews. El proximo capitulo lo subire pronto, creo... 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola todos! me alegra mucho saber que alguien ley mi historia, que salio de un d a de insomnio jeje. Bueno aqu el nuevo capitulo.

-  
Capitulo 2

Cuando Naruto entro en el aula de clases en la academia solo pudo a ver a su... Amigo? Rival? En fin a Sasuke sentado solo como era su costumbre desde ese d a, pero Naruto estaba decidido a olvidarlo pero en todos esos a os le hab a resultado imposible, despu s de todo lo ve a constantemente. En fin, hoy los dividir an en equipos de tres as que las posibilidades de que le tocara con el eran casi nulas, por suerte pens Naruto.

Mientras Naruto estaba embelesado mirando a Sasuke y pensando a la vez el aula se fue llenando de gente y los lugares para sentarse se fueron agotando, para cuando Naruto se dio cuenta el nico lugar que quedaba era junto a Sasuke pero Naruto sabia que pronto alguna chica lo ocupar a, as que busco con la mirada otro lugar que para su mala suerte nunca encontr . Resignado se dirigi al nico asiento restante, en ese momento llegaron dos de las personas mas irritantes y escandalosas, Sasuke Haruno e Ino Yamanaka discutiendo para variar. Ambas vieron el lugar vaci junto al moreno y corrieron empuj ndose hacia el llev ndose por delante al rubio que no tenia apuro en llegar.

- Buenos d as Sasuke- Saludo la pelirosa.

-Hm.- respondi el peliazulado con indiferencia, la verdad es que esas chicas lo irritaban, pero no importaba cuanto las ignorara parec a que mas las atra a, eran como moscas en un d a de calor.

- Dejado frontuda! Yo me sentare junto a Sasuke- y as comenz otra pelea entre la rubia y la pelirosa.

Naruto miraba todo desde lejos, es que hab a que ser tonto para meterse entre esas dos, y pensar que la primera vez que vio a Sakura hab a pensado que era lindo, que gran error, ahora todos pensaban que el tenia un amor secreto por ella, en fin eso era mejor a que dijeran que estaba enamorado de Sasuke como una de ellas. El rubio se levanto molesto con la intenci n de llegar al lugar que se hab a propuesto y que ahora estaba cubierto de chicas locas peleando por la atenci n del moreno, se fue acercando cautelosamente ya que la pelea se hacia casa vez mas intensa. Finalmente decidi que saltar por sobre ellas seria imposible as que subi desde el banco que estaba adelante, pero calculo mal y termino quedando frente al peliazul.

- Pero, que haces Naruto?- Sasuke estaba terriblemente sorprendido, el rostro del rubio estaba tan cerca que casi pod a sentir su respiraci n, poco a poco ambos se sonrojaron.

Nadie sabe bien como sucedi pero sus rostros se acercaron hasta que sus labios se juntaron, el beso no duro mucho ya que todas las chicas que estaban peleando se voltearon a mirar lo sucedido, y cuando ambos lo notaron se separaron casi autom ticamente. Claro que ninguno admitir a que el beso les hab a gustado por lo que ambos pusieron caras de repulsi n bastante convincentes.

Pero claro que Naruto no se la llevar a gratis, ya que seg n todas les hab an robado el primer beso de Sasuke que les correspond a. Cuando finalmente llego Iruka-sensei a anunciar los equipos Naruto estaba todo golpeado.

-Bien aqu tengo los equipos- Iruka fue anunciando los equipos uno a uno- equipo 7 Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto- El rubio no pod a creer su mala suerte, adem s de tener que soportar a la gritona pelirosada, que ya anunciaba su triunfo sobre las dem s, le hab a tocado con Sasuke, y eso no era bueno, Por qu no pod a haberle tocado con alguien mas tranquilo como Hinata o Shino? No, mejor Shino no ese tipo es aterrador.- Equipo 8 Hinata, Kiba y Shino; Equipo 9 Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji-

Una vez que terminaron de anunciar los equipos la tarde paso r pido, al otro d a deb an conocer a su nuevo sensei

Lamento que este capitulo sea tan corto, pero quiero subirlo hoy xq me voy a desaparecer por mas o menos 3 semanas asi que espero que me dejen reviews xq no voy a poder ni prender la computadora en ese tiempo. Jeje Suerte!

Agradesco los sig reviews:

ChAiNs Of WiLl: Me alegra que te guste mi fic, no se todavia si sera sasuxnaru o naruxsasu, pero no voy a poner a naruto como un lloron eso es seguro.

Sakuris: Me alegra que te guste, y se ira poniendo mas triste jeje.

Uchiha Em, kuranieves jaganshi, Sayukira y Natita gracias x su review. n.n Espero que les guste la continuacion. 


	3. Chapter 3

Aqu de regreso! perd n, se que tarde mas de lo que dije y espero compensarlos con este capitulo.

Pov Naruto:

Ya han pasado mas de tres semanas desde que conoc al sensei, es un tipo muy raro pero creo que no puedo quejarme se ve que es muy fuerte, claro que yo lo soy mas, pero creo que puedo aprender algo de el. Pronto comenzara el examen Chunin se que lo pasare, cambiando de tema... se me esta haciendo muy dif cil ignorar a Sasuke como me lo hab a propuesto, es que es tan molesto, no lo soporto, siempre crey ndose el mejor, sino fuera tan... Ah! ya estoy pensando en el otra vez, es solo que no puedo evitarlo, siempre pienso en como seria si estuvi ramos juntos, como seria besarlo, pero eso no va a pasar, no ahora y no quiero arriesgarme a que me lastime, el es muy cerrado y no quiere a nadie cerca. Yo se que teme que lo lastimen y solo me dejara ayudarlo... En fin, creo que no lograre nada pensando que pasar a.

- Naruto!!!!- grito la pelirosada a su compa ero de equipo que estaba como ido- Presta atenci n!!-

- Lo siento- respond , esta chica realmente me molesta siempre gritando, y aun peor acosando a mi Sasuke, es decir a nuestro compa ero, bueno a quien enga o si me molesta que lo acose y lo persiga Es que acaso no entiende que el no la soporta? .

El entrenamiento contin o hasta las siete de la tarde cuando parec a que Kakashi-sensei hab a terminado su libro por millon sima vez en la semana, y finalmente decidi enviarnos a casa. Claro que mi casa quedaba para el mismo lado que la de Sasuke, somos pr cticamente vecinos, excepto por un par de cuadras Pero quien las nota?, y afortunadamente la de la pesadilla rosada queda hacia el otro lado. Mi relaci n con Sasuke esta mejorando a estas alturas me conformo con que seamos amigos otra vez y creo que volver juntos a casa ayudara.

-Sasuke-kun me compa as a casa?- pregunto la pelirosa. Claro que Sasuke nunca la acompa ar a no tengo de que preocuparme me dec a mentalmente, pero no pod a evitar mirar de reojo hacia atr s y caminar lento esperando la respuesta.

-No- La respuesta que esperaba , solo camine lento esperando caminar con Sasuke pero este salto a los rboles y corri por los techos hasta su casa, Que tonto soy era obvio que tampoco querr a ir conmigo .

Ese d a no tenia prisa alguna por llegar a casa as que me tome un rato para caminar sintiendo la brisa, era una noche muy tranquila as que fui a comer uno cuantos tazones de ramen y luego me dirig a casa, quer a ducharme y dormir hasta tarde ya que ma ana Kakashi-sensei tenia una misi n y no nos entrenar a. Pero al ir acerc ndome a mi casa pude ver una figura apoyada en mi puerta, y cuando estuve mas cerca distingu claramente que era Sasuke, el coraz n se me detuvo Qu hace aqu ? no pod a evitar pregunt rmelo una y otra vez, apenas pod a caminar, parec a que cada vez estaba mas lejos, el me miraba a los ojos como burl ndose de mi pero yo no pod a mantenerle la mirada. Cuando finalmente llegue l solo sonri , quer a preguntarle que hacia ah , o al menos hacerme el indiferente y decirle que se quitara de mi puerta pero se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, y no pude soltar ni una sola palabra.

- Qu te pasa? Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma- Sonri con esa maldita sonrisa que me gusta tanto.

- Que quieres?- fue todo lo que pude decir al menos son indiferente y no tan nervioso como me siento.

- Solo venia a hacerte un par de preguntas- respondi tranquilo pero a la vez sonrojado. "Esto me de mala espina, se ve lindo sonrojado pero por alguna raz n me causa desconfianza".

- Esta bien- respond inquieto- Pasa- abr la puerta de mi casa con dificultad, la situaci n me pon a de los nervios.

Una vez que entramos y nos sentamos, la situaci n segu a tensa como si le costara preguntar... lo que sea que venia a preguntar y eso no ayudaba, finalmente decid cortar el silencio con un sobre pensado- Y bien?-

Pov Sasuke.

- Y bien?- pregunto el rubio, se ve a tranquilo, pero a la vez sorprendido, en fin, yo tambi n lo estoy no puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de intentar pero mis miedos me han llevado a esto y he decidido que es hora de arriesgarme.

- Es que yo...- tenia que esforzarme para que saliera bien- quer a saber si a ti aun te gusta Sakura- termine al fin, me molesta el solo pensarlo y pronunciarlo era aun peor.

- Sakura? A m nunca me ha gustado Sakura, eso fue solo un rumor inventado por Kiba, pero A que viene eso?- Pregunto incr dulo y para mi esperanza aparentemente celoso.

- Es que me he dado cuenta de que me gusta Sakura y quer a saber si no te molestaba- es horrible pensar en Sakura como algo mas que una compa era, de hecho es horrible pensar en ella de cualquier manera, pero el plan estaba funcionando y tenia que seguir, pero de un segundo al otro la cara de Naruto se transformo a una de incredulidad.

- Vamos dime la verdad eso no te lo crees ni tu- Como pod a ser que Naruto no me creyera?, esto es imposible, tenia que decir algo y pronto

- No te miento, Es que acaso es tan raro que me guste alguien?- pregunte fingiendo molestia tenia que continuar o nunca me creer a nada.  
- No es raro que te guste alguien, supongo que hasta a alguien como tu le gustar a alguien alg n d a pero... Sakura? Vives diciendo y demostrando que no la soportas, te lo creer a si dijeras Hinata, Ino no, quiz s Ten-Ten pero ella esta con Neji- Naruto segu a pensando mas chicas, Por qu no se me hab a ocurrido Hinata? era mas linda y obviamente mas soportable que Sakura, demonios que tonto soy.

- Bueno me descubriste- Naruto me miro incr dulo creo que hasta yo lo habr a hecho- Me gusta Hinata, quer a pedirte consejo-

- Por qu me sabe a que quieres burlarte de mi? Tu pidi ndome consejos? Adem s sabes que esta aldea prefiere verme muerto que vivo Qu podr a saber yo sobre gustar o mas aun sobre amor?- Naruto me miro molesto, es plan no sal a como esperaba y estaba haciendo enojar al rubio. Detesto cuando Naruto habla as de si mismo, es como si hubiera aceptado que la aldea estar a feliz si muere, al fin y al cabo que importa la maldita aldea solo un mont n de gente falsa, sin embargo yo no podr a estar mejor sin el, pero no puedo dec rselo aunque quiz s como amigos...

- Idiota! No digas eso- Bueno eso salio mas dram tico de lo que esperaba, pero mejor termino antes de arruinarlo No esperes que diga esto de nuevo- Orgullo ante todo - Eres mi mejor amigo y yo no estar a mejor sin ti- no puedo creer que lo dije y al parecer el tampoco al ver la cara de mi rubio no pude evitar sonrojarme, quiz s dije mucho porque el tambi n esta sonrojado.

- Sabes algo? Estas muy raro- fue todo lo que el rubio dijo antes de desviar la mirada. Es lo que esperaba, aunque no salio como lo esperaba .

Pov Naruto

Esas palabras me tomaron por sorpresas, nunca cre que a Sasuke le importara algo de mi, me gustar a decirle lo que siento por el pero... no creo que el sienta mas que amistad por mi, jeje ni siquiera cre que me considerara su amigo

-Vamos dime de una vez que quieres o vete- me sent a molesto y confuso solo quer a que se fuera y dejara de darme falsas esperanzas, prefiero que seamos solo amigos y no arriesgarme a algo que no funcionara, yo... lo quiero demasiado y no quiero dejarlo solo por eso creo que es mejor que seamos solo amigos.

- Que mal car cter tienes- respondi , es tan molesto que diga eso cuando el viene a mi casa a burlarse de mi.

- Si solo viniste a molestar...- me dispuse a echarlo si no se iba por las buenas pero me detuvo.

- Es que no podr a haber venido solo a visitarte?- pregunto el muy hip crita, esto ya me molesta y me niego a seguir soport ndolo.

- Tu no eres as Sasuke, Qu demonios te pasa? Si quieres medir mi paciencia te aviso que hasta aqu llego y si debo golpearte para que te vallas lo are-  
Pov Sasuke

Naruto estaba muy molesto tenia que pensar r pido - Bien mira la verdad es que.  
a mi si me gusta alguien, pero no es Sakura, ni Hinata, no... es una chica, no vine a pedirte consejo solo necesitaba cont rselo a alguien, y eres el nico amigo que tengo- bien tuve que decir la verdad, o parte de ella pero funciono Naruto se vas mas calmado y... Feliz?

- Me alegra que conf es en mi- sonri con esa sonrisa que solo el sabe hacer, al menos me siento aliviado, solo temo que pregunte quien es, no quiero mentirle pero arruinare todo si le digo que no se lo puedo decir Es muy dif cil confesarlo pero creo que la persona a la que quieres debe ser muy importante como para que dejes de lado tu orgullo y me lo hallas contado, deber as dec rselo, no creo que se enoje ni nada por el estilo- Me sorprendi mucho, y no pude evitar preguntar

- No vas a preguntar quien es?- Naruto sonri .

- No, cuando quieres decirme quien es lo har s no debo obligarte- No pod a creer que ese tipo de comentarios vinieran de alguien tan distra do como Naruto - Adem s ya me has mentido, podr as hacerlo de nuevo si te obligo- en fin eso arruino el momento pero era verdad despu s de todo

Pov Normal

Despu s de Charlar un rato m s de cosas sin importancia finalmente Sasuke se fue dejando a Naruto con mucho que pensar, y sobre todo con la chispa de la curiosidad reprimida, y una peque a esperanza.

Continuara...

Espero que les haya gustado, prometo no dejar colgada esta historia que hasta ahora me gusta mucho, y espero que me sigan dando nimos para seguir escribiendo. El pr ximo capitulo lo subir pronto y espero que este compense el otro que fue muy corto. Bye y hasta el pr ximo. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, quise poner el nuevo capitulo pronto para que no abandonen el fic jeje gracias por los reviews.

Capitulo 4

Pov's Naruto.

Al otro día Naruto se levanto muy cansado ya que su curiosidad no lo había dejado dormir, así que se levanto temprano completamente resignado y salio camino al puente donde todos los días debía esperar a Kakashi. No le sorprendió mucho ver que Sasuke ya estaba allí, lo que llamo un poco la atención era que Sakura aun no había llegado, pero se sentía de mal humor por lo poco que había dormido así que solo se sentó suponiendo que tendría que esperar unas dos o tres horas.

- ¿Que te pasa esta mañana dobe? ¿Te levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama?- pregunto Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Desde cuando te preocupa tanto como me levanto?- respondió Naruto molesto, "No estoy de humor, espero que no se le de hoy por charlar"

- Hmp- fue todo lo que dijo, un rato después llego Sakura y para variar se colgó del brazo de Sasuke que rápidamente se deshizo de ella, "¿Es que acaso ella no entiende que no la soporta? creo que solo su madre podría, con ese horrible carácter que tiene"

- ¡¿Y tu que miras?!- grito la pelirosada al ver que Naruto se la había quedado mirando.

- ¡¿Quien podría querer mirarte?! ¡¡No te das cuenta de que ni Sasuke ni nadie te soporta!!- todos estaban muy sorprendidos, Naruto jamás explotaba de esa forma, "no puedo creer que le dije eso a Sakura, pero es que ella me molesta tanto".

Todos se quedaron viendo a Naruto después de semejante escena, que para Sasuke fue en parte una escena de celos, hasta Kakashi que acababa de llegar estaba sorprendido.

-Ejem- Kakashi carraspeo sin saber bien que decir- Buenos días- sonrió con su único ojo visible tratando de calmar los ánimos, creyó que se sorprenderían de verlo tan temprano o mejor dicho solo media hora tarde pero parecía que los ánimos no eran los mejores así que prosiguió sin su broma acostumbrada- Bien, hoy aremos un entrenamiento especial- espero alguna reacción de parte de sus alumnos especialmente de Naruto que debería estar saltando pero nunca llego así que siguió explicando- Deben encontrar un chackra extraño en la aldea, a veces los mejores ninjas pueden darse cuenta de un posible ataque reconociendo un chackra que no pertenece a la aldea, hay una persona disfrazada pero deberían poder reconocerla por su chackra, ¿Alguna pregunta?-

- ¿Si la persona que debemos reconocer es un ninja no debería poder esconder su chackra?- Pregunto Sasuke.

- Es verdad, pero también podrían ser espías que no son necesariamente ninjas, solo personas encubiertas, bueno si no hay mas preguntas, comiencen- Kakashi dio la señal y todos salieron sin saber muy bien que debían buscar, Sakura estaba tan molesta que ni se fijo a donde fue, Sasuke estaba pensando en la escena de Naruto, y Naruto trataba de encontrar a alguien que fuera ajeno a la aldea para poder terminar e irse.

La búsqueda resultaba infructuosa al cabo de unas cuantas horas, cuando Naruto se resigno y se sentó en un árbol finalmente después de tanto correr se le había pasado el mal humor y se sentía algo mal por lo que le había dicho a Sakura después de todo ella no tenia la culpa de su confusión, se disculparía con ella mas tarde, si era necesario. Estaba tan tranquilo meditando que no noto que un chackra se acercaba. De pronto al abrir los ojos se encontró con Gaara que iba pasando a unos cuantos metros de el. Se alegro tanto de ver a su amigo que se olvido del entrenamiento y corrió a saludarlo, todo ante la atenta mirada negra de Sasuke que estaba sobre un techo cercano.

- ¡¡Gaara!!- grito el rubio emocionado

- Hola Naruto- respondió el pelirrojo feliz pero sin demostrarlo.

- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Bien, y Kakashi me mando a llamar, supongo que no sabes por que- respondió el pelirrojo- Me dirijo a ver a la hokague-

- ¿Kakashi te mando a llamar? ¡Ah! Entonces tu eres a quien debíamos encontrar, bueno acompáñame a ver a Kakashi-sensei- Gaara no respondió solo se limito a seguir al rubio.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, ya se estaba haciendo de noche, así que Kakashi dio el entrenamiento por terminado y cada un se fue a su casa.

- ¿Gaara tienes donde quedarte?- pregunto el rubio.

- No se, tengo que ir a hablar con la hokague- respondió serio, pero a la vez preocupado, era muy tarde para volver a Suna, y seguramente la hokague ya se habría ido.

- ¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa?- Al oír estas palabras a Sasuke se le pusieron las pelos de punta "¿Y si Naruto sentía algo por Gaara? Después de todo él solía afirmar que eran iguales, ¿Y si le confesaba sus sentimientos y se iban a Suna? Porque estaba seguro de que el pelirrojo sentía algo por Naruto, mas allá del agradecimiento por hacerlo cambiar".

- Te lo agradecería, prefiero no interrumpir a Tsunade-sama a la hora a la que sale a tomar sake- respondió Gaara con una sonrisa.

- Muy bien, entonces vamos-

Naruto y Gaara se dirigieron a la casa del primero mientras Sasuke los seguía de cerca, evitando que lo notaran.

- ¿Recuerdas la ultima vez que fuiste a mi casa?- pregunto el rubio.

- Si claro, estaba tan llena de cosas que apenas pudimos entrar- El pelirrojo sonrió al recordarlo, esa había sido la primera vez que había mantenido una conversación sobre su vida con alguien, y también cuando descubrió lo que sentía por el rubio.

- Desde entonces la eh remodelado, y me acostumbre a mantenerla ordenada- Naruto sonrió orgulloso sabia que su amigo se sorprendería al ver lo bien que cuidaba su casa.

Una vez que llegaron Gaara no podía creer lo que veía la casa estaba tan limpia que prácticamente se podía reflejar en el piso. Nunca hubiera creído que Naruto era tan limpio si no lo hubiera visto.

- ¿Quieres comer algo?- pregunto el rubio, se le notaba feliz, esto alentó a Gaara a decirlo sus sentimientos, claro que esperaría un poco mas pero debía aprovechar la oportunidad.

- Claro- respondió el pelirrojo, ciertamente tenia hambre, no había comido nada desde el desayuno.

Naruto preparo comida para Gaara y su acostumbrado armen para el, mientras Gaara lavaba los platos, el rubio había ido a tomar un baño. El pelirrojo estaba tomando coraje para hablar con Naruto una vez que este terminara de bañarse.

Cuando el rubio salio del baño, ya tenia su pijama dispuesto a acostarse, había armado una segunda cama para Gaara, le aviso que ya podia utilizar el baño. Cuando el pelirrojo entro al baño se cambio y se lavo la cara para darse ánimos y salio dispuesto a hablar con Naruto que ya estaba acostado, se sentó en su cama dispuesto a comenzar una conversación pero el rubio se le adelanto.

- Gaara ¿Puedo contarte algo?- el pelirrojo lo miro- Yo... estoy enamorado de alguien...- Gaara se sonrojo y el corazón comenzó a latirle muy rápido.

- ¿E-En serio? Yo también- respondió el Kazekague.

Naruto se sorprendió, no podía creer que todos sus amigos estuvieran igual que el- ¿En serio? ¿Y me dirás quien es?- Naruto sonrió, pero Gaara estaba tan nervioso que miro hacia otro lado- Esta bien, yo te lo diré primero, Yo... estoy... enamorado de Sasuke-

Esta última frase fue como un puñal para Gaara, no quería llorar, solo fingió una sonrisa y comenzó a pensar que decirle a Naruto cuando volviera a preguntar.

- ¿Y tu?- continuo el rubio, esperando la respuesta por parte del pelirrojo.

- Yo...- claro que ahora Gaara debería mentirle, "¿Qué objeto tendría decírselo ahora que sabia que Naruto amaba a otro? ¿De que serviría arruinar su amistad? Claro que una parte de el sabia que aun sentía algo por el Uchiha solo que no quería aceptarlo."- Yo... estoy enamorado de- "¡Piensa Gaara! ¿Quién podría ser creíble? ¿Neji? No, no va conmigo, ¿Lee? ¡Que asco! Aunque admiro su determinación no podría besar una cara como esa, llámenme superficial pero algo debe gustarme de su cara al menos, ¿Sasuke? No, ese es de Naruto, ¿Kiba? El chico perro, no Shino me mataría por le el tampoco, ¿Hinata? ¡No! Naruto sabe que soy gay, ¿Chouyi? Ni pensarlo, pero que me queda ¿Shikamaru? No...

- ¿Y bien? Yo ya te dije te toca a ti, prometo que no diré nada- Naruto seguía esperando y alentando a Gaara al cual no se le ocurría nadie.

- El chico que me gusta se llama Shun y es de Suna, estuvo conmigo en la academia- "Me siento mal por mentirle pero es más creíble que alguno de sus amigos, que tengo que admitir que son muy extraños, al menos Shun existe aunque no me caiga del todo bien".

- Quiero conocerlo, ¿Puedo ir contigo cuando regreses a Suna? Puedo decirle a Kakashi-sensei que vamos a entrenar seguro no tendrá problemas si es solo unos días, y no creo que a la hokague le moleste-

- ¿Eh? No-no creo que sea buena idea por que...- Gaara se estaba poniendo nervioso, no sabia que excusa poner y para peor el rubio tenia la facultad de convencerlo de lo que sea.- Esta bien pero mejor la otra semana, porque debo arreglar algunas cosas-

- Esta bien- Naruto sonrió. Al menos ahora Gaara tenía algo de tiempo para hablar con Shun y pedirle un favor.

La noche paso sin mas problemas, aunque Naruto quería pedirle consejos a Gaara, este intentaba no recordar lo que el rubio le había dicho para no sentirse mal, y prefería mantenerse alejado del tema. Cuando finalmente se durmieron unos ojos negros que miraban todo desde una pequeña ventana de la habitación sonrieron triunfantes, había notado perfectamente los sentimientos del pelirrojo pero afortunadamente Naruto no, y mejor aun ahora estaba seguro de que el rubio estaba enamorado de el, ahora solo tenia que lograr que Naruto lo invite a ese viaje de "entrenamiento" que esta planeando, pero ya se le ocurriría algo.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto acompaño a Gaara a la entrada de la aldea, para luego ir a su acostumbrado entrenamiento y luego a hablar con la hokague y por ultimo con Kakashi. Pero no contaba con la próxima sorpresa de la semana.

Continuara...

Hasta aquí el capitulo 4 lamento mucho si me como letras, ahora estoy revisando todos los capítulos con el Word a ver si deja de pasar, muchas gracias por los reviews, espero que sigan opinando a medida que la historia se complique.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos aquí yo de nuevo con el capitulo 5, espero que les guste. Por cierto ya descubrí el problema, la eñe no sale (por si no se ve la letra que esta entre la L y el acento) no se por que y tampoco se como arreglarlo pero me alegro de que no sea culpa mía porque reviso todo en Word con el corrector ortográfico n.n.

Capitulo 5:

Ese día el entrenamiento parecía no querer terminar, y Naruto estaba ansioso por ir a Suna a ver que tal era ese tal Shun, estaba tan distraído que Sasuke había podido golpearlo varias veces hasta que Kakashi dio por finalizada la clase y estaba dispuesto a irse cuando Naruto lo detuvo.

- Kakashi-sensei- el peliplateado lo miro esperando que continuara- Dígame... ¿a usted le molestaría que yo faltara al entrenamiento por unos días?-

- ¿Mm? ¿Por qué harías eso?-

- Porque yo quiero ir a entrenar a Suna con Gaara- respondió el rubio claro que no iba a decirle la verdadera razón por la que iba, si se enteraba quizás no lo dejaba ir.

- Si claro, dile la verdad dobe, no vas para eso- acoto Sasuke que estaba cerca escuchando la conversación con una sonrisa, esa era la primera parte del plan, la segunda era chantaje.

- ¿Qué dices Sasuke? ¿Acaso tu sabes algo que yo no?- pregunto el sensei con parsimonia.

- ¡No! Sasuke no sabe nada jeje yo le decía que iba a ir a entrenar, y quería avisarle- el rubio sonrió nervioso, "Sasuke sabe algo pero ¿como se entero?"

- Dobe ¿por que no a Kakashi-sensei que vas a...?- Sasuke no pudo continuar porque Naruto le tapo la boca, por suerte parecía que Kakashi no había escuchado eso.

- Esta bien Naruto si la hokague te da permiso no hay problema- El peliplateado sonrió y se fue en una bola de humo.

- ¿Qué te pasa teme? ¿Quieres arruinarlo todo? ¿Además como te enteraste a que voy a Suna?- pregunto Naruto molesto.

- Eso es mi secreto, pero creo que a Kakashi-sensei le encantara saber que vas a Suna a conocer a Shun- Sasuke estaba ganando y estaba orgulloso de ello, tenia una sonrisa de superioridad que al rubio le daba ganas de matarlo.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?- pregunto el rubio derrotado.

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué puedo querer?- le encantaba molestarlo.

- No lo sabré si no me lo dices, o será que ¿Es Gaara la persona que te gusta?- pregunto Naruto, claro si era eso todo concordaría, "nos siguió para asegurarse de no se lo quitaría y así escucho lo de Shun, claro debe ser eso y ahora quiere ir a conocer a la competencia" Naruto sonrió ante su descubrimiento y la cara de sorpresa de Sasuke.

- No dobe no me estas entendiendo nada, pero si quiero ir, no por Gaara, te lo explico luego- "Cuando estemos solos pensó el moreno- Claro que podría decirle todo a Kakashi-sensei y arruinarles el paseo- sonrió internamente.

- Esta bien pero no quiero que acoses a Gaara, o mates a Shun- respondió el rubio haciendo caso omiso a lo que Sasuke había dicho, suponiendo que le mentiría.

- ¿Tu no me escuchas? Yo no siento nada por Gaara, además el... ¡Ah! Olvídalo-

- ¿El que? ¿Gaara que?- "otra vez picando mi curiosidad, odio que lo haga"

- ¿No te lo contó? En fin mi hermano me contó que cuando el tenia mas o menos 10 años, yo tendría mas o menos 7, le toco hacer una misión de escolta como anbu en Suna y que conoció al hijo del Kazekague, a Gaara claro que el era pequeño eh inestable pero se hicieron muy amigos. Como buenos amigos terminaron gustándose- Sasuke trago saliva al decir esto recordando su propia historia con Naruto pero este no le presto mucha atención esperando que continuara- y Gaara finalmente se le declaro, fueron novios por un tiempo hasta que... bueno, ya sabes lo que paso con Itachi- Naruto agacho la cabeza, "¿En serio se podría decir que lo se? Solo me entere rumores y algunos comentarios nada que tu me hallas contado, nada que pueda corroborar que sea verdad, ¿solo me pregunto si alguien que quería tanto a su hermano como Itachi en serio era tan malo como dicen?".

- Mm. Eso esta muy bien pero... ¿Qué tiene que ver eso contigo? Es decir, uno no elige de quien se enamora, puedes enamorarte de alguien que alguna vez quiso a tu hermano, eso no esta mal, por lo menos para mi no-

"Realmente Naruto es ingenuo, en fin, no creo que lo entienda a menos que le diga por que fui a espiarlos, o investigar, eso suena mejor" – No importa si no me crees el punto es que voy a entrenar, me hace falta un... cambio de escenario-

- Esta bien, primero debo hablar con la Hokague para que nos de permiso-

-Así que era verdad que me mentías ¿Eh Naruto?- la voz de Kakashi demostró que no se había ido lejos "¡Demonios! ¿Ahora que le digo?"

- Lo siento Kakashi-sensei, creí que si le decía por que quería ir no me dejaría...- "Creo que la verdad es lo mejor... en algunos casos" respondió el rubio.

- Esta bien vallan- respondió el peliplateado.

- ¡¿En serio?!- Kakashi asintió- ¡¡Muchas gracias!!- grito Naruto y comenzó a saltar hacia el edificio de la Hokague, Sasuke estaba a punto de seguirlo- Y sasuke, aprovecha esta oportunidad, puede que después sea demasiado tarde- Kakashi podía parecer distraído, pero era muy inteligente y sus alumnos sabían mejor que nadie que no valía la pena mentirle, tarde o temprano los descubría. Sasuke solo asintió y continúo siguiendo al rubio.

Pov's Naruto

Bueno mi larga conversación con Tsunade-obachan fue muy aburrida, se la resumiré: entre gritos y quejas, y Lugo de asegurarse de que Gaara sabia que iba y no tenia problemas, decirme que me cuidara y mirar mal Sasuke me dejo ir.

----------------------

Al otro día casi no había podido dormir pensando en el viaje, era la primera vez que salía de la aldea por diversión, y solo con Sasuke estaba tan feliz que había preparado mi equipaje hace horas, aunque solo eran dos días tenia que bañarme alguna vez.

Ese día habíamos planeado, con Sasuke encontrarnos en la entrada de la aldea a las 8:00 en punto para salir con el fresco de la mañana y llegar mas o menos a las 15:00, pero ya llevo casi diez minutos esperando y el teme no llega, comienza a parecerse a Kakashi en algo mas que las técnicas y el sharingan.

- Hai- saludo tranquilo el teme con una gran mochila detrás.

- ¡¡Teme llegas tarde!!- grite molesto, detesto esperar y mas cuando estoy ansioso.

El camino fue bastante silencioso y por suerte no duro mucho, de siete horas tardamos solo cinco, pero como esperaba Gaara ya estaba esperándonos en la entrada de Suna.

-¡¡Gaara!!- grite emocionado, realmente lo quiero mucho, claro que no tanto como a Sasuke, pero igualmente es muy importante para mi, y aunque hace poco que lo vi parece que hiciera mucho.

Pov's Sasuke

El camino se me hizo eterno pero como el dobe iba tan rápido casi no tardamos, lo malo fue que cuando llegamos el mapache estaba abrazando a MI Naruto, claro que tengo suficiente cordura como para no mostrar cuantas ganas de matarlo, pero... ¡¡¿Podría soltarlo pronto, no?!!

- Hn, ¿podrían terminar de una vez con las cursilerías?- "Bueno eso sonó mas molesto de lo que quisiera admitir".

- Teme, ¿Para que viniste? Si solo querías molestar ya lo hiciste, puedes irte- Naruto me miro molesto "tengo pensar una buena respuesta sino el mapache me mandara de regreso disfrazado de moretón"

- Ya te dije que venia a entrenar, pero creo que descansar un poco tampoco esta mal-

- Si claro...- fue todo lo que respondió, después de eso Gaara nos llevo a su casa y nos ofreció quedarnos en la habitación de huéspedes pero yo le dije que mejor nos quedábamos en un hotel para no incomodar, claro que esto no convenció al pelirrojo pero para mi suerte Temari, su hermana mayor, había invitado a su novio Shikamaru a quedarse, por lo que la habitación estaba ocupada, porque según el pelirrojo él no les permitía dormir juntos. Luego de discutir un poco, Gaara nos consiguió una habitación en un hotel que estaba cerca de su casa, pero nos dijo que como era temporada alta teníamos que compartir habitación, claro que como ninjas estábamos acostumbrados así que no hubo una gran discusión. Por otro lado Naruto estaba tan convencido de que yo estaba enamorado de Gaara que opuso un poco de resistencia, pero ya me había prometido no decir nada, así que no llamo mucho la atención.

Cuando finalmente Gaara se fue dejándonos solos a mi rubio y a mi, pensé en aprovechar la oportunidad y hablar con el pero como si lo hubiera planeado Gaara regreso a los pocos minutos.

- Lamento molestar de nuevo, pero Naruto ¿recuerdas de lo que habíamos hablado?- Naruto asintió y yo fingí desempacar para que el pelirrojo siguiera hablando, creyendo que yo no sabía nada- Bueno esta noche hay una fiesta en el centro de la aldea, por el festival de la luna, así que allí te presentare a...- el pelirrojo no pudo terminar la frase porque Naruto estaba saltando felizmente por toda la habitación.

- Bien allí estaremos- respondió, "¿Yo que? ¿Estoy pintado?", pensé "pero de todas formas voy a ir no iba a dejar solo a mi rubio con el mapache por si acaso intentaba algo"

Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews, jeje ¡suerte!


	6. Chapter 6

Bien, aquí de nuevo con el capitulo 6 de mi fic, espero que les guste porque me tomo mucho tiempo pensarlo y aun mas decidirme a escribirlo, sin mas preámbulos aquí el capitulo.

Capitulo 6:

Pov' Sasuke

Naruto y yo pasamos media tarde intentando descubrir que ponernos para no resaltar tanto, pero ninguno de los dos tenia ropa parecida a la que se usaba en el desierto así que decidimos ponernos algo mas o menos común, claro que Naruto se veía bien con lo cualquier cosa que usara, pero en fin. Algo que me llamo mucho la atención es que a medida que pensábamos y sacábamos ropa para probarnos, Naruto la iba guardando a medida que la descartaba, yo en cambio la deje por toda la habitación, ya tendría tiempo de guardarla mas tarde, pero nunca creí que mi rubio fuera tan ordenado.

- Teme deberías guardar tu ropa, después de todo somos invitados de Gaara no esta bien que hagamos desorden- dijo Naruto mirando el desorden que había en la habitación.

- Yo no ordeno dobe- respondí simplemente, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que mencionar que estamos por Gaara? Si no fuera porque se que no esta enamorado de el ya lo habría matado.

- Oh disculpe su majestad como se podría ocurrir que sus reales manos toquen el desorden que usted mismo provoca- me respondió con sarcasmo.

- Esta bien, hoy me siento generoso y te disculpare- sonríe, realmente me encanta hacerlo enojar.

- ¡¡Teme!!-

- Dobe- Naruto siguió refunfuñando, pero finalmente se le paso cuando el mapache llego a decirnos que ya estaba por comenzar el festival.

Finalmente salimos, yo llevaba una remera negra y unos jeans oscuros, después e todo era solo un festival y ni siquiera quería ir, pero Naruto se veía muy emocionado, iba vestido con un pantalón ajustado azul oscuro, y una remera blanca con el cuello rojo, realmente esos colores le sientan muy buen definitivamente mejor que ese naranja que siempre usa, pero para mi desgracia parece que nos soy el único que lo noto porque el mapache no le quita la mirada de encima.

-¿Y bien Gaara?- pregunto Naruto, este lo miro con cara de no entender- ¿Cuando vamos a conocer a Shun?-

- Ah eso... bueno...- Gaara se detuvo "Seguramente esta pensando que inventar ahora" pensaba Sasuke sonriendo malévolamente.

Pero para mi mala suerte Naruto vio un puesto de ramen y salio corriendo, yo lo seguí pero perdimos de vista a Gaara, ara mi mala suerte le dimos tiempo de inventar algo, y todo por unos asquerosos fideos, pero de todas formas me encanta ver al dobe sonreír de esa manera. Luego de un buen rato, y unos veinte tazones de armen, salimos del condenado puesto solo para ver al mapache abrazado a un chico de pelo largo negro, Naruto supuso que ese era Shun, yo quería acércame y hacer q el pelirrojo admitiera su mentira pero el dobe no me dejo y solo saludo al mapache con la mano, finalmente nos alejamos para ver los fuegos artificiales.

- Guau... que lindos son- decía mi rubio mirando el cielo, creo que es el momento.

- Na... Naruto...- lo llame, de repente sentía la garganta mas seca- yo te quiero decir algo...-

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo aun mirando el cielo.

- Yo... tu... me gustas- me sonroje realmente no quería mirarlo, tenia miedo de lo que me diría, ¿Qué soy un idiota? ¿Se reirá de mí? Naruto solo me miro y sonrió.

- Tu a mi también- respondió, no podía creerlo, me parecía un sueño, en ese momento nos besamos, no estoy seguro de cuanto duro, solo se que nos separamos por falta de aire.

Esa noche dormimos abrazados, no queríamos separarnos por miedo a que pasara lo mismo que la vez anterior.

Pov's Naruto.

Llevamos dos años saliendo con el teme, lo quiero mucho, la verdad es que no creí que pudiera pasar, pero siento que lo amo mas que a nada, no hace falta decir que no todos se alegraron por nosotros Ino, Sakura y las demás fans de Sasuke aun me persiguen, pero ya no tanto, y algunas personas hasta dicen que nos vemos bien juntos, ¿Quién creería que mi mejor amigo terminaría siendo mi pareja?, en fin, creo que todo es posible en la vida, como por ejemplo algo que ha pasado hace casi un año ya, el hermano de Sasuke y mi cuñado regreso a la aldea, le explico a Tsunade lo del asesinato del clan y las ordenes de raíz que había recibido, Danzou el líder de raíz fue expulsado y ahora vivimos con Sasuke e Itachi en la mansión Uchiha.

Muchas cosas han cambiado, Sakura decidió dejar de perseguir a Sasuke y termino saliendo con Lee, los Akatsuki han desaparecido, no se ha vuelto a saber de ellos, aparentemente se pelearon por que Kakuzu, quien administra sus finanzas, decidió comprar esmalte barato y todos se molestaron pero eso no se sabe con certeza.

En fin, eso es todo y espero que todo siga bien, mientras Sasuke y yo estemos juntos se que podremos cuidar el uno del otro y nunca volveremos a estar solos. Y ¿Quién sabe quizás no seamos los únicos?

Fin

Bueno finalmente termine esta historia, no era como lo tenia pensado, pero bueno mi inspiración no venia bien, así que creo es mejor terminar de una vez, tal vez en el futuro le cambie el final.

En fin gracias a todos por los reviews.


End file.
